memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Babel (episode)
:For information on the planet, see Babel ---- A virus infects the station's residents, making everyone unable to speak coherently. Summary Chief O'Brien and his crew work in the docking pylon, trying to free a crew member stuck aboard their vessel. Jaheel, a Boslic freighter captain, complains to O'Brien about his ship's antimatter flow converter; the repairs, which are behind schedule, are threatening a perishable product he must deliver. Later, when Commander Sisko complains about a faulty replicator, O'Brien proceeds grumpily to fix it. After repairs are completed, O'Brien replicates some coffee as a test. The coffee tastes fine, but O'Brien has just unknowingly activated a long-dormant device hidden in the replicator system on Deep Space 9. In Quark's, Asoth, an angry Markalian customer complains to Quark about his Kohlanese stew, forcing Quark to taste a sample of it. Odo recommends Quark ask O'Brien to fix his replicators, but warns wryly that O'Brien is a very busy man. After Odo leaves the bar, Quark breaks into the Starfleet computer system to find the location of a replicator on the station that isn't '' broken. Jadzia Dax, walking along the Promenade with Major Kira, discusses how odd it feels - being female for the first time in eighty years, she clarifies when Kira is confused. They notice Quark's is busy as they pass, and Quark himself greets them to say that they're having "a little party" to celebrate his replicators being fixed, and invites them to join in. Kira quickly excuses herself and tells Dax to go in if she wants. Dax is left flustered for a moment, before catching herself and smiling at Quark. Back in Ops, Sisko thanks O'Brien for fixing the replicator; he also compliments the chief's wife, Keiko, on being a good teacher in the station's new school, which she recently opened. When Major Kira is speaking with O'Brien a moment later, his talk turns to gibberish, which no one can understand. He appears unable to comprehend anything said by anyone. Dr. Bashir diagnoses the chief as suffering from aphasia, wherein the brain incorrectly interprets sights and sounds. As the senior staff discussed O'Brien's condition, Lieutenant Dax is suddenly stricken with aphasia, unable to communicate with the people around her. In the infirmary, Bashir discovers that a virus has infected the brain's synapses; as other crew members are afflicted, Sisko orders DS9 to be placed in quarantine immediately. Odo notices that business is booming in Quark's. When questioned, Quark lies and says his replicators were fixed by Rom; in fact, Quark is surreptitiously using the replicator of a quarantined crew member. Odo, disguised as a piece of furniture, catches Quark in the act soon after this. Sisko finds his son Jake on the Promenade after having been playing with classmate Nog. The concerned father orders his son back to their quarters. Sisko is now confronted by Jaheel, the impatient freighter captain, who is told to stay put. Back in Ops, Sisko begins to suspect the replicators are spreading the virus. When Odo informs them that Quark has been supplying his entire menu with an infected replicator, Bashir checks the station's air, and determines that the virus has mutated into an airborne pathogen. They are now ''all infected; however, the virus has different incubation periods in different people. While searching with a tricorder, Kira finds the device hidden in the replicator's pattern generator. By now, 60 percent of the station is infected with the virus. The replicators were creating the virus within the food they were replicating (at the molecular level). While Kira initially suspects Cardassians are to blame, Doctor Bashir discovers that the virus is Bajoran in origin, placed aboard the station (possibly) by the Bajoran Resistance years ago; the device is 18 years old, the same age as DS9 itself, built in 2351. As Sisko takes Jake, recently afflicted, to crew quarters converted into a hospital ward, he tries to console Dax and O'Brien, but they still can't comprehend one another. The situation soon worsens, as O'Brien is found unconscious in his hospital bed. The virus has attacked O'Brien's autonomic nervous system, threatening his life. Using her old contacts in the Bajoran Resistance, Kira tries to discover the creator of the virus. Her search leads her to a Dekon Elig, a Bajoran Resistance member, but he is deceased, his death certificate having been witnessed by a Surmak Ren, who was also a member of the underground. Surmak Ren has now been repatriated to Bajor and is currently a medical administrator. When she contacts him about the aphasia virus, he rudely terminates the connection. Meanwhile, Doctor Bashir is making no progress in finding a cure when he is stricken with the disease. As he is no longer able to understand the computer or read his reports, he is forced to abandon his research. Odo warns Quark that, with DS9's current skeleton staff, Quark would be held accountable for any thefts occurring during the quarantine. In the infirmary, as Dr. Bashir continues searching for a cure, he is overcome by the virus, suddenly speaking garbage to the medical computer. Sisko allows Kira to pilot a runabout (breaking quarantine) to Bajor to confront the uncooperative Surmak Ren. She beams him, without his permission, to the runabout, returning to DS9 to help with the cure. On DS9, Jaheel (the impatient freighter captain) decides to leave the station without permission. However, the docking clamps are still securing his vessel to the space station. As he increases power to his engines, the mooring clamps become stuck in place. The freighter's engine begins to overheat, threatening to explode (and take half the docking ring with it). Odo suggests they explode the mooring clamps to blow the ship clear of the station, but finds himself soon working alone, as Sisko now succumbs to the sickness. When Odo broadcasts a call for help throughout the entire station, it is answered in the form of Quark, one of the few people left unaffected. Quark assumes control of Ops, beaming Odo directly to the docking ring; Kira is absolutely stunned to find Quark answering her hail as she returns to the station. After boarding and showing Surmak to medical, however, she becomes the virus's latest unintelligible victim. Odo rescues the babbling freighter captain and jettisons the doomed ship just in time. Surmak Ren, whose memory is refreshed about the virus once he looks at Doctor Bashir's notes, quickly develops an antidote for the virus, curing everyone. As things begin to return to normal, Sisko welcomes O'Brien back to Ops – only to find a moment later that the replicators are faulty once more. Log entries * See: Station log, Deep Space 9, 2369 Memorable quotes "There's an old Ferengi saying: 'Never ''ask when you can take." : - '''Quark "Chief, I thought you were going to fix the replicators!" "Oh, you're absolutely right, sir! I knew I'd forgotten something! Can't have the operations chief sitting around daydreaming when there's work to be done, can we? Oh ho ho ho, I'll get right on it!" : - Benjamin Sisko and Miles O'Brien "Fix the replicators, chief.' 'My console's offline, chief.' Should have transferred to a cargo drone. No people, no complaints.''" : - '''O'Brien "Major Kira, Lieutenant Dax... I'd be honored if you'd join my party, as my guests, of course." "What's all this, Quark? You cheat your 1,000th customer?" "Who says Bajorans don't have a sense of humor?" : - Quark and Kira "Rom's an idiot. He couldn't fix a straw if it was bent." : - Odo "Who said anything about ''volunteering? We'll haggle over price later." : - '''Quark' "You, gold! Owe meeee!" : - Quark, trying to get money out of one of his aphasic customers "All right. You can cross barrels. All job appalled." "What was that?" "Bread... the arrive... seen earlier!" "Oh, I see." : - Sisko and Odo "O'BRIEN!" : - Benjamin Sisko, after the replicators malfunction again Background Information * The episode title refers to the city of , the biblical location of the where God confused the previously uniform language of humanity. * This episode is the first writing contribution of Ira Steven Behr to the series. * This episode contains two references from the animated television series . The first reference used was in the name of the Bajoran, Surmak Ren, who was named after the co-main character "Ren Höek." The second reference was made in the name of the Cardassian Gul Spumco, who was named after , the animation studio responsible for the the Ren and Stimpy series. A third Ren and Stimpy reference would appear two episodes later, in , in the name of the planet Hoek IV, which was again named after "Ren Höek." * In reality there are different varieties of . Specifically, the DS9 crew was suffering from " " because they could neither produce nor understand spoken language. As seen in the episode, global aphasia is often accompanied by and , the inability to read and write, respectively, though aphasia alone is not caused by viral infection and does not result in death. * This episode is a favorite of actor Armin Shimerman as he feels it is here that he really began to get a handle on the character of Quark. Speaking of the moment when Quark is left in charge of Ops, and is clearly loving the situation, Shimerman comments that he realized "Ah, this is the character, this guy who likes to have a good time, who enjoys life and who feels that no problem is insurmountable. And that fun-loving spirit and delight became ingrained in my character at that moment." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * After he repaired the replicator at the beginning of the episode O'Brien ordered his coffee "black, double sweet" which is consistent with his coffee order in . * The scene where Sisko goes into the infirmary to find Jake has come down with the aphasia virus was extremely important to actor Avery Brooks because it was the first scene to establish the 'physical' intimacy between father and son. Indeed, this aspect of their relationship was initiated by Brooks himself; "It wasn't a thematic element. I don't have any trouble being physical with my children. That's a part of ''my nature, as opposed to something they wrote about Sisko and Jake. The first day I met Cirroc, I hugged him. And I hug him every time I see him''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko Also Starring *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Jack Kehler as Jaheel *Matthew Faison as Surmak Ren *Ann Gillespie as Jabara *Geraldine Farrell as Galis Blin Co-Stars *Bo Zenga as Asoth *Kathleen Wirt as an Aphasia victim *Lee Brooks as an Aphasia victim *Richard Ryder as a Bajoran deputy *Frank Novak as a businessman *Todd Feder as a Federation male Uncredited Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Runabout computer voice *Scott Barry as a Bajoran officer *Dan Curry as Dekon Elig (still image) *Brian Demonbreun as a science division officer *Judi Durand as Deep Space 9 computer voice *Randy James as Jones *Mark Lentry as a command division lieutenant *Mary Meinel-Newport as a Bolian *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Tyana Parr as a Human DS9 resident *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Unknown performers as **Bajoran with aphasia **Command division ensign **Human male DS9 resident **Operations division ensign **Pardshay's species member **Two Humans with aphasia References Adaptive synaptic inhibitor; aft thrusters; airlock; Akira Advanced Genetics Research Unit; alpha 1 priority; ankle; antidote; antimatter flow converter; aphasia; aphasia device; aphasia virus; Argosian sector; auditory stimuli; autonomic nervous system; Bajor; Bajoran; Bajoran Archival Records; Bajoran Medical Index; Bajoran underground; base correlation; base pair destabilizer; bio-filter; bird; blood; body language; booby trap; Boslic cargo vessel; brain; bread; bug; Cardassian; Cardassian High Command; Cardassian Intelligence; Cardassian Regional Court; cargo drone; cat; cc; Certificate of Death; chief administrator; class M; coffee; command level; corophizine; cranial trauma; crew quarters; crime; dabo table; dabo wheel; daydream; delta radiation; diboridium core; dinner; DNA; DNA sequencer; docking port; docking ring; dog; dolphin; drum; emergency quarantine; energy decay; environmental control; environmental system; EPS converter; Federation cargo drone; Federation records; female; Ferengi, Ferengi freighter; fever; fire control system; flame; flower; fuel cell;garden; genetic engineering; geneticist; genetic programming; genius; gestation period; gesture; ghost; glass; Glessene sector; gold; gul; harbor; head of security; Higa Metar; honeymoon; hospital; hyperonic radiation; I'danian spice pudding; Ilvia; Ilvian Medical Complex; immune system; intensity grid; interlock servo; isolation plate; isolinear rod; judge; kelvin; kiss; Kohlanese stew; Kohn-Ma; Kran-Tobal prison; laboratory; landing pad 7; Largo V; liaison officer; lunch; main power core; Markalian; mass spectrometry analysis; medical assistant; medical doctor; medical library; medical tricorder; military; millirad; money; monoclonial link; mooring clamps; mutagenic adaptability; navigational computer; neural imaging scan; neural parasite; neural stimulation; neural trauma; neurophysiological history; neurosynaptic comparison; Nog; northeastern district; northwestern district; nucleotide convergence; nucleotide sequence; O'Brien, Keiko; operations chief; ops; padd; pattern generator; pepper; Personal duty log, Miles O'Brien; positron emission tomography; power core; power coupler; prison; progressive base substitution; protein; protein sheath degradation; Regulan bloodworm; repair crew; replicator; replimat; Rom; runabout; sabotage; salt; scientist; secondary grid; secondary infection; sect; security clearance; security officer; sequential disruption; skeleton crew; sky; spoon; Spumco; star chart; stardate; starduster; station layout; stew; stretcher; strike; Surmak Hoek; Surmak Stimson; Tamen Sasheer; tea-cart; teacher; temporal lobe; terrorist; tetracitrus gel; thrusters; tractor beam; triagar solution; tunnel; turbolift; University of Bajor; Velos VII internment camp; Velos VII; victory; viral characterization research; virus; visual cortex; volt; wager; warp; weather; window External links * * |next= }} de:Babel (DS9) es:Babel fr:Babel (épisode) nl:Babel (aflevering) pl:Babel Category:DS9 episodes